Deux mille cinq cent cinq
by xHeaarts
Summary: Deux mille cinq cent cinq jours. Quatre-vingt quatre mois. Trois cent soixante quatre semaines. Soixante et une mille trois cent vingt heures. Des milliers et des millers de minutes. Et tellement plus de secondes... Label SPPS - Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Me voici aujourd'hui avec un tout nouveau recueil de Drabbles, avec une petite spécialité. A savoir qu'il traitera des personnages de la Guilde de Fairy restés présent au cours des Sept années de vide. Il contiendra dix drabbles, chacun portant sur un personne différent, avec un thème différent. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ceux qui sont partis, il y a les autres, aussi, et je compte écrire pour la SPPS encore peu pardi !

_Alors voici le tout premier !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Roméo n'a plus souri, depuis ce jour, pas une seule fois… »_

Il était un enfant, et pourtant, déjà, avait grandi dans la douleur. Une douleur qui lui avait enserrait le cœur, l'emprisonnant dans un carcan de glace qui n'avait dupé personne. Il avait connu ce que bien peu à son âge n'avaient pu ne serait-ce qu'appréhender. Et il avait grandi avec, endurant la condescendance et la compassion des autres, préférant les soutenir. Ils avaient besoin de lui, après tout. Les beaux mots des adultes ne dupaient plus depuis bien longtemps déjà son esprit qu'ils considéraient encore comme trop enfantin. Mais oubliant son sourire, pour l'enfermer à double tour, au fin fond de son être, pour ne plus le laisser sortir, jamais, il s'était enfermé dans son monde, peuplé de souvenirs et tristesse. Il ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus sourire. Il ne savait plus comme faire pour afficher cette expression si particulière sur son visage. Son expression. Il l'avait perdue en même temps qu'eux, et ne la retrouverait sûrement jamais.

Au fil du temps, il s'était forgé un caractère propre, un mutisme qui le définissait mieux que n'importe quel mot. Il ne participait pas aux rares fêtes de la Guilde, évitait les moments joyeux de vie en groupe, supportait à peine les intentions chaleureuses de son père, oublié d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Il était seul, et inconsolable.

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un thème très joyeux... Si, promis, il y aura de bons moments !_


	2. Chapter 2

Vous savez quoi les gens ? J'ai mis du temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, mais c'est dingue ce que j'aime écrire sur ce nouveau thème ! Je veux dire, les sept ans de vide. C'est juste magique, beau, et encore magique. Alors j'espère vraiment que vous aimez, tout comme j'aime !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

_Merci à vous !_

* * *

Il avait mangé, mangé, et encore mangé. Ce vide qui s'était formé en lui, qui avait commencé à prendre tant de place, il avait finalement décidé de le combler d'une autre manière. Par la nourriture, par la douceur du sucre, l'acidité du sel, la magie des épices, et la tendresse des arômes. Il s'était laissé aller aux arpèges enchanteurs de tout ce qui se mangeait, oubliant son malheur, oubliant sa peine. Peu à peu il avait réussi à se convaincre que son image avait disparu sous les kilos qui s'accumulaient, qu'il était pourtant le seul à ignorer, trop obnubilé par cette quête de l'oublie. Il en était même venu à se demander, parfois, pourquoi les autres étaient aussi tristes, et aussi peu actifs. Quand il se souvenait que lui-même l'étaient, et avec ce souvenir, la réminiscence de ces sensations oubliées. Celle d'un sourire, d'une voix, d'une présence qui a eux seuls parvenaient à lui réchauffer le cœur et lui faire oublier les mauvais moments. Alors il se morfondait, et mangeait encore plus. Toujours plus, plus, plus. Encore plus. Il finissait une nouvelle fois par occulter ce vide en lui, et l'image de ses amis, autour de lui. Tout. Il ne voyait plus que la nourriture et doux bien être qu'elle lui apportait.

Au final il avait réussi à se convaincre, réussi à oublier l'espoir stupide qu'ils puissent tous encore être en vie. Qu'elle le soit. Parce qu'il n'y avait que son image qu'il avait en tête, elle et ses petites attentions si particulières à son égard, son visage, ses yeux, qui savaient le regarder mieux que personne. Pourtant elle n'était plus là, et ne reviendrait jamais. Il le savait, et malgré tout, la tristesse revenait, toujours plus poignante.

_Parce qu'il vivait depuis Sept ans dans un cercle vicieux_

_Depuis leur départ_

* * *

_Alors alors ? _


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, me voici avec un nouveau Drabble, qui ne me plait pas tellement. Je ne suis pas contente du rendu, en fait. J'aurais voulu qu'il déborde plus de sentiment, pour la raison que vous comprendrez surement je pense après lecture. Mais bon, vous ne serez surement pas du meme avis que moi, je l'espère, mais j'en doute. En tout cas, il est "mignon", ça il n'y a pas dire.

Sinon, en ce moment, j'écris plus que lentement, pour la somple et bonne raison que les cours ont repris, que je lis Le Seigneur des Anneaux, et que j'aimerais écrire Hundred Tales, qui va bientot finir par s'échouer sur une plage abandonnée, si je ne m'y mets pas bientot. Bref, j'arrete de raconter ma vie, à plus et bonne lecture !

_**Merci merci !**_

* * *

Comme les autres, elle avait été anéantie. Comme les autres, elle avait pleuré. Mais contrairement à certains, elle s'était relevée, avait affronté la réalité, vu les choses tels qu'elles étaient, et n'avait pas flanché. Elle en avait profité pour affronter ses sentiments, et tout avouer à son cher équipier. Elle aimait Alzack, et ce, depuis tant de temps, qu'elle ne saurait même plus dire quand exactement il était passé pour elle du stade de simple équipier à l'objet de toute ses pensées. Et puis après tout, quelle importance ? Elle avait eu besoin de lui, pour endurer sa peine, à sa façon, et affronter l'avenir. Et elle y était parvenue, grâce à lui. Il l'avait couvé, il avait pensé ses blessures, écouté ses longs monologues. Il avait été patient, et elle le lui avait bien rendu.

Puis finalement, un jour, elle avait senti, au fond d'elle que cet amour qui avait mis tant de temps à se développer avait pris forme, en chair et en os. Elle l'avait immédiatement ressenti, et, fièrement, elle avait tâché de communiquer son bonheur au monde entier. Elle s'était trouvée stupide, mais n'avait pu faire autrement. Jamais. Et Asuka était née, rayonnante, diffusant à son tour sa joie et sa vigueur enfantine de par son sourire et ses regards. Elle était son bonheur, tout comme Alzack, et sans eux, elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais pu surmonter l'absence et le vide qui avait empli son cœur à l'annonce de la mort de leur famille. Elle leur devait tout, et sûrement bien plus encore.

_Son amour et son bonheur, sa vie, c'était eux._

* * *

_Avis ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Bah vous savez quoi. Dernier texte que je publie avant cette semaine qui s'annonce longue, et dernier tournant avant que je ne vienne vous pomper l'air avec mes reviews ! Oui oui, promis !

Sinon, vous m'excuserez ce titre pourri, mais franchement, j'avais pas envie d'en chercher un potable, il n'y en a aucun qui me vienne à l'esprit, à l'heure actuelle, malheureusement. Donc voilà, bonne lecture à vous les amis !

PS : La fiction n'est en aucun cas chronologique :)

* * *

**_Macao._**

Un ensemble de mage unis et loyaux les uns envers les autres, vivants au jour le jour, savourant leur existence comme si demain ne viendrait jamais. C'était de cette façon qu'il voyait une Guilde, et non pas comme un regroupement d'une poignée de survivant, unit par la mort. En acceptant de devenir Maître, en acceptant d'endosser le rôle de l'œil attentif, du guetteur, mais surtout du protecteur de ceux qu'il voyait plus que tout comme sa famille, il avait promis de redorer le blason de Fairy Tail. Les liens du sang et les liens du cœur, ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant, souriant, rendait la vie palpitante, ce qui caractérisait sa Guilde, ce qui avait su faire rêver tant de mages. Ce qui avait fait rêver son fils. Et ce qu'il s'acharnait à préserver, faisant fi des brimades et des remarques, se concentrant sur l'image d'être inflexible et insoumis qu'avait su diffuser Makarov, et qui l'avait fasciné, des années auparavant, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit jeunot, apprenant pas à pas la magie et ses multiples secrets. Une image qu'il aurait tant voulu reproduire. Malheureusement, le temps filant lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas Makarov Draer. Il n'était que Macao Combolt, réduit à supplier une Guilde, pour sauver la sienne.

_« Laisse-nous un délais, Teebo. _

_Je te demande un mois, un seul. »_

* * *

_Alors ?_


End file.
